


Why are we repeating History

by Slendergirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Cute Kids, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Nephilim, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Sabriel - Freeform, Sibling Rivalry, Soul Selling, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slendergirl/pseuds/Slendergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything, Dean and Cas have twins; a boy and a girl and Sam and Gabriel have their own daughter The twins and there cousin grow up as normal as half angel and half human hunters can, but as they grow older both of them begin walking in the same steps their parents did and soon they realize that they are repeating an awful history that should never have gotten started in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are we repeating History

Mary P.O.V, Friday 4:12 pm December 18th 

The three of us are silent as we walk from our bus stop back to the bunker which is very rare. All of us are sharing the same feeling, my brother Robert is the most jumpy every noise causes him to reach for his gun. Jessica has her fists clenched and is walking stiffly she wants her dads as much as me and Robert want ours. 

Like always on these strange days I break the crippling silence between us. "So how was school?" I ask them awkwardly.

Jess looks up at me her light brown eyes focusing on mine. "Shut up Mary..." She saids quickly and coolly even when she's stressed she's not like this. "I'm sorry something is wrong and I can't focus." She says quickly I can tell she's not really apologising but I get her message so does Robert because for the rest of the walk nobody talks.

When we get home Jess throws off her backpack and sprints to find Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe. Robert hangs his up before looking for daddy and papa, I pick up Jess's bag and hang it up for her along with my own before following them. Jessica runs into me head on. "Mary I can't find anyone!" Her voice has become very panicked.

I shake my head. "Uncle Gabriel is just trying to scare you..." Even though I try to hide there's a nervous edge to my voice, I can tell Jess notices it.

Robert's voice comes from the library, it's shaky and I can hear that he's crying. "Mary! Jessica! G-Get in here!"

Both of us sprint in the room with him. He's holding a sheet of parchment in his hand he hands it to Jessica who gives a gasp before handing it to me. "Oh no..."

Dear Jessica Charlotte Winchester, Mary Joanna Winchester and Robert Elliott Winchester, if you have not found your disgusting little family had seemingly disappeared without a trace don't be surprised. I will not tell you what I am yet, but realize I took down an two angels and two very skilled hunters so don't come to try and fight... More of bring yourself as an offering to me and they can go free.- Annica 

I let out a scream it doesn't stop I can't stop it tears are rolling down my cheeks.

Jessica's P.O.V

I watch Robert and Mary breakdown, I can't start screaming and crying. I have to be there for them, I'm the oldest so I have to protect them I have to be the strong one for my cousins. Though I can't help the tears that run on my cheeks... Papa and Daddy can't be kidnapped... Papa is a freaking Archangel! This shit doesn't happen to Archangels! I storm off I'm going to save them. 

Mary grabs my sleeve, she read my mind that bitch! "Not without me you're not!" She says wiping her tears away with her other hand. "Our parents are out there too Jessica." Her voice still stuffy from crying it's sad to watch her pretend to not be scared... Is she seeing the same thing from me. 

"Mary... You're dads don't want you out there... Especially Dean, he'll kill me for putting you both in danger. I'm the oldest I have to do this by myself." I pull my hand away from hers. 

Of course her being her stands up and grabs my arm again. "Jessica I am coming! Whether you want me to or not!" She pushes me out of her way and goes to her room probably to pack.

"Are you going to start a fight too!" I scream at him I'm so angry I just don't want them to get hurt or worse. "Robert I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell like that... Your sister is so stubborn." I head to my room to pack.

Robert's P.O.V

The two people I care about most in world are fighting again... Sure they love each other but they fight each other all the time sometimes over small things like who gets to use the shower first or times like this when they're both scared... I'm scared too... I should go to pack my things... I know Mary won't give up so Jess will have to give in. I walk to my room and overhear sobs from the room to my right: Mary... And muffled screaming to my left: Jess... 

I don't want to pick a side but they won't let me stay neutral for long... Mary is the most reasonable Jessica needs our help to save our family but... Jess is right Dad would kill us if we put ourselves in danger for him... I can't decide! I go to my own room and put some clothes in a bag in case we do go before flopping on the bed and just lying there till I fall asleep...

Mary's P.O.V 

I'm going! Whether Jessica wants me to or not! Who died and made her boss anyway! After I finish packing I just start punching my pillow I think I'm sobbing too. I tire out soon enough and just start silently sobbing waiting for my body to heal my vocal chords. All I'm sure of that the moment is I'm going to find my parents and I'm going to kill this Annica who took them from me! 

Jessica's P.O.V

What I'm I supposed to do with them? They're being brats and I can't just leave them they'll just follow me, I can stay either because my family will be in more danger. I throw my giant chair pillow against the wall. "Those Bastards! Those fucking Bastards!" Demons are worthless pieces of fucking scum who took everyone I love! If my cousins come with me I'll lose them too! "I can't... I can't..." I breakdown I've been throwing everything my room is fucking mess... My books are everywhere my sheets and pillows are all over the floor. 

I hear a soft knock on the door... Robert's voice. "Jess? Jessica? Are you alright? I heard you screaming and a lot of thumping against the walls? Can I come in?" He asked softly.

I'm only able to give a small sound of approval I fear if I speak I'll start screaming again. He opens the door and sees the mess, I lower my not wanting to meet his eyes. "Oh Jessica..." He mumbles before pulling me into a hug. "Look I know you don't want me and Mary in danger but you need our help, we've hunted before so it's not like we can't help, and you know Mary she won't let you leave the bunker if she can't come." He says he's always been a voice of reason between the three of us... Maybe it would nice to have them and Robert is right they aren't bad at fighting. 

"Fine you can come... I may need some backup..." I mumble softly.


End file.
